mckingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixth Era
Origin: Times and Eras - Writings of the Milnius the Great, Imperial Grand Scribe (early seventh era) The major events of the sixth era are mainly comprised of minor wars, plague and general hardship of the populace. However, it is also a time of religious uplifting and the rise of the Romani religion and welfare of the eastern continent. '' ''Following the collapse of the first Empire, major parts of the Imperial archives were stowed away or used for fuel during the hard winters. One scandalous event known as the Burning also left large parts of this era forgotten. However, we do have some scraps of archives accounting for major events, which can be used to create a rough timeline of the era. Year 1 - Minor wars break out around the Kingdom of Aldrix and Lessokonia and the earls of Wiverlich. Local kings and lords attempt to secure regions of wealth and resources. The wars are ended roughly fifteen years later, forming the borders we know today of the Kingdom of Lessokonia and the Earldom of Wiverlich. The Kingdom of Aldria is proclaimed, claiming the former lands of Aldrix. Year 19 - In the southern regions of the former Empire, following the power vacuum left from the Empire, the province of Retenia and the Province of Le’Tarn are finally reformed into two minor kingdoms. Year 22 - Dukes across the southern river delta initially unite into the first forms of democracy seen on the western continent, however, as diplomacy fails, the region is struck by major plagues and years of failed harvests. The region quickly plummets into chaos, seeing the local dukes grabbing power as they see fit, hoping to secure their position. Year 53 - The first monasteries following the new god of Rom are built in the Imperial Heartland. Monks and missionaries quickly spread across the former Empire. However, most are met with disgust and fear. Many are hunted down, prosecuted and burnt by the stake. Year 67 - With support from their eastern allies, the City States of La’Arn invade the fragile and weak kingdom of Le’Tarn, securing territory and power across the southern part of the western continent. Year 71 - Rich and influential families in the city of Ostendi overthrow Emperor Manius, establishing the Oligarchic Rule. For the next few hundred years, the former Imperial Heartland and Province of Rissonia is ruled by a small council in Ostendi. Year 93 - Hoping to secure wealth and fortune for Ostendi, the Oligarchic Rule sends envoys and trade missions to the eastern continent. They quickly find the far eastern shores undefended, and establish the Far Eastern Colonies. The local tribal populations are enslaved and countless ships of rich ores and exotic wares are brought west. Year 134 - The second invasion of the Tsars of Utebsk commences. Large hordes supported by the Free Cities of Mytosh come upon the Kingdom of Aldria and Lessokonia, but the invasion, once again, eventually fails. The Kingdom of Aldria manages to secure territory further east along the peninsula. Year 168 - City states across the continents unite, forming the Council of Free Cities. The City States of La’Arn, the Free Cities of Mytosh and the Slaver States of Lar flourish following the agreement. Year 198 - The Second Grand Plague is carried to the western continent aboard tradings ships from the Far Eastern Colonies. With the demise of Imperial dominion, the plague quickly spreads. Over the next fifty years, approximately one third of the population is affected and many eventually wither away. Year 205 - The Grand Missions of the followers of Rom are commenced. Over the next fifty years, religious monks cure the populace of the plague. The Romani religion gains favor across the western continent, competing with the old way of Val’Maer. Year 255 - The Second Grand Plague is finally contained. With the help of the monks and priests of Rom, ascendants of the Imperial Dynasty seize power in the Province of Rissonia, proclaiming the beginning of a new pious Empire. With their newly proclaimed emperor, Aureus II, their influence quickly spreads across the northern regions of the western continent. Year 257 - Feering for their position, the Oligarchic Rule proclaim an emperor for themselves, Emperor Borus, later to be known as the Mad Emperor. Year 258 - Emperor Borus the Mad proclaims the Romani a false idol, killing and prosecuting its followers across the Imperial Heartland. '' ''Year 261 - After gathering support and securing his position in the north, Emperor Aureus II marches his armies south. The bloody wars that followed kills nearly a generation across the region, and leaves thousands homeless. Eventually, the armies of Aureus II besiege Ostendi. Year 267 - Having been besieged for over a year, the city of Ostendi is at the brink of surrender. Emperor Borus the Mad commands the city destroyed in an event known as the Burning. In the blaze that follows, more than half of the city is destroyed along with the remains of the Imperial Archive. Thousands of scrolls are lost. Emperor Borus succeeds in sallying his armies out of the city and fleeing south. Year 271 - Emperor Borus the Mad is finally tracked down and dragged to Ostendi to stand trial. He is judged by the Grand Priest of Rom and burned at the stake along his closest followers. '' With Emperor Borus the Mad killed, peace is restored to the Imperial Heartland. To unite the crumbling remains of the Empire, Aureus II names his cousin, Marcus, who is also the son of late Emperor Borus, his heir. Years later, Aureus II finally passes away, leaving Marcus the Emperor of a weak nation. Emperor Marcus reforms the system of power in Ostendi, and adopts Rom as the state deity. It is also during this time, around the year of 275, that the grand Temple of Rom is constructed in Ostendi. '' Wishing to unite the former Empire, Marcus rallies his bannermen and initiates a religious crusade across the continent. After nearly twenty years of war, the western Continent is united as the Second Empire. All former regions of the first Empire are incorporated into the new state. '' '' In year 296, as his crusades come to an end, Marcus is sainted as Emperor Marcus the Pious and proclaims the dawn of the Second Empire, thus ending the sixth era.